Camp Without My Friends
by Keke3011
Summary: Ally goes to her cousin's camp. She thinks she won't see her friends. What happens when they come? Will she make it through the summer with a crazy fan girl and a creepy guy who likes her? ENDS IN AUSLLY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S Keke3011! This is a story. To let you know**

**John Davis: Dates A LOT of different girls**

**Polly Lane, Danny Jones, Gabe Brown: Amelia's Friend**

**Amelia Johnson: Ally's cousin**

**Jane Smith: Thinks she's gonna date Austin.**

CHAPTER 1:

I just got my cabin number and key. I picked up my things and went to go find my cabin. I heard a scream and someone say my name. I turned around to see my cousin, a girl and 2 boys. One boy had black hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair and hazel eyes. I'll describe the girl's a little more okay.

The girl had red hair with bangs and brown eyes. She was wearing pretty and stared at one of the boys. She had her hair in a braid. My cousin has short brown hair with bangs and hazel eyes. She had her hair in a half pony. She was to starring at one of the boys.

"Ally this is Polly, Gabe and Danny. Guys this is my cousin Ally," She said. I waved. I was wearing my glasses because it goes with my outfit. I'm wearing jeans with rips in it, a yellow tank top, a turquoise flowy tank top, a yellow scarf, beige jacket, black flats, silver and black teardrop earrings, and yellow, purple, and pink bracelets**(1)**. I put my hair in a side fishtail braid.

Another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to us. She was well, popular She let her hair down and caked on a bunch of makeup on her face. "Hi I'm Jane Smith! Just letting you know these guys are losers. So hang out with me and you'll be popular!" she said.

"I think I rather hang out with my cousin," I answered. She strutted away.

"Hi I'm John Davis. Wanna go out?" a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes asked. _If you were Austin_. Woah where did that come from! He's my Best Friend.

"No thanks," I said. Ok so Austin Moon is my best friend. I am his songwriter. (I have stage fright otherwise I would be a singer too). His manager, Trish Delarosa, and his filmmaker, Dez Wade, are also my best friends.

I found out I share a cabin with Polly and Amelia. Later in the summer another girl will share our cabin. I unpacked then wrote in my book:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I just got to my cousin's camp. I found two people to stay away from. I also got three new friends. I decided to write a song. I call it Break Out Of This Box_**(2)**_: _

_Everybody tells me to let it go_  
><em>I think they're crazy, they just don't know<em>  
><em>I wish that they saw things the way that I do<em>  
><em>I'm not that different, I'm just like you<em>

_I still have my shelter, when the rain starts to fall_  
><em>Sometimes I get mad, over nothing at all<em>  
><em>But I can't let it break me, gotta give it my all<em>  
><em>If I stand for nothin' then I'll fall<em>

_Sometimes up, sometimes down_  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, nobody is<em>  
><em>I gotta break out of this box you tryin' to keep me in<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Gotta break out of this box you tryin to keep me in<em>

_I'm my own burden gotta carry the weight_  
><em>Can't point the finger for my mistakes<em>  
><em>I won't let no one tell me who I should be<em>  
><em>'Cuz at night I answer, to only me<em>

_I still have my shelter, when the rain starts to fall_  
><em>Sometimes I get mad, over nothing at all<em>  
><em>But I can't let it break me, gotta give it my all<em>  
><em>If I stand for nothin' then I'll fall<em>

_Sometimes up, sometimes down_  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, nobody is<em>  
><em>I gotta break out of this box you tryin' to keep me in<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Gotta break out of this box you tryin to keep me in<em>

_If I wait around and let somebody how to live_  
><em>I'll be invisible<em>  
><em>Won't let you hold me back,<em>  
><em>Won't let you keep me boxed in<em>  
><em>Even though...<em>

_I'm sometimes up, I'm sometimes down_  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, nobody is<em>  
><em>I gotta break out of this box you tryin to keep me iiiin<em>

_Sometimes up, sometimes down (Ooh)_  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, nobody is (Whoa, Whoa)<em>  
><em>I gotta break out of this box you tryin' to keep me in<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Livin' my dreams with my feet on the ground<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa<em>  
><em>Gotta break out of this box you tryin to keep me in<em>

_Thanks,_

_Ally Dawson._

I have a feeling that this summer is gonna be unique. With that I finally fell asleep into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Here's the disclaimer:<strong>

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

**(1) Here's the outfit link 3rd one 1st row:**

dress_like_lilly_truscott_miley/collection?id=2081804

**(2)I don't own Break Out Of This Box by The Cheetah Girls**

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:<p>

* * *

><p>"So Austin Moon is coming to this camp soon?" I asked.<p>

"YEP! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM!" she said.

"I need some air." I said. I went outside to the trail to the lake. I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," a familiar voice said. Oh My Gosh!

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I'm torturing you. Sorry!<strong>

**GOODBYE AND THANKS FOR READING,**

**3 Keke3011**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! OK so I know I haven't added to this story yet. Sorry I will at least write the chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can. ANYWAYS:**

**Thanks Guest(Jan 18) and Guest (Dec 21) for reviewing!**

**Here's the story:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Austin!<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to girls screaming. I see Amelia and Polly It has been a month since I came here. Nothing really eventful happens. The same things: Hang out with Polly, Amelia, Gabe and Danny. Say I don't wanna hang out with Jane. Then turn down John.<p>

So yeah this is different. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We just found out THE BEST NEWS EVER!" Polly said.

"AUSTIN MOON and his friends ARE GOING TO OUR CAMP!" Amelia said/yelled. I was dumbfounded.

"So Austin Moon is coming to this camp soon?" I asked.

"YEP! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM!" she said.

"I need some air," I said. I went to the trail to the lake. I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," a familiar voice said.

I fell onto the ground when we bumped into each other. I looked up. I took in all of his features. "Ally?" he said. I nodded. He helped me up and hugged me. "I can't believe it. We get to spend it together." he whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver down my spine. What the?!

"Yeah," I said. We pulled away. Jane ran over and grabbed his arm. John ran over and put his arm around me.

"Hey Austy wanna go on a date?" she asked.

"Als let's go on our date," John said. I pulled my arm from him and Austin did from Jane while shaking his head.

"Um 3 things. 're not dating. 2.I have been turning you down. 'T CALL ME ALS!" I exclaimed then running away. Austin caught up to me.

"Is this what your summer been like so far?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's crazy right?" I asked. He nodded. "Wanna meet my cousin and her friends? They are HUGE fans."

"Sure. I love meeting fans," He said. We walked over to my cabin. I opened the door to see all of my friends from camp. Austin was hiding behind me.

"Hey guys," I said. I walked in and closed the door while Austin was still behind me. "I want to you to meet my best friend slash music partner slash guy who stole my song." Austin huffed. They all looked at me with curious eyes. "Austin Monica Moon." They burst out laughing.

"OK I know my middle name is funny," he said coming out from behind me. The gasp and stopped laughing. "So because Ally told you, I'm gonna throw her in the lake." He picked me up and ran toward the lake.

"Austin I have my phone on me!" I said.

"Which pocket?" he asked, still carrying me.

"Back left," I said, confused. He slipped his hand into that pocket and grabbed my phone. He put it in his pocket. Then he threw me into the lake. He jumped in after me after taking of his jacket. We swam around. When we got out I was freezing. He noticed and gave me his jacket.

We ran towards an abandoned playground and played around. He hugged me out of nowhere.

"I missed you Als. Thanks for being my best friend!" He said.

"I missed you too. But thanks for being my best friend too," I said. He walked my back. I got ready for bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that longer? Sorry for the long wait! I kinda have writer's block with this story!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
